Domus
by Al-497
Summary: ****ALLEGIANT SPOILERS What if Tris didn't die whilst releasing the memory serum? What if she was in hiding-just like the other Divergents who had to fake their deaths in order to survive? And what happens when she makes the choice to return home? Ugh, summaries suck. Inside summary explains better, please R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys, it's Al. So fair warning: this story contains content that cusses and has a somewhat graphic sex scene, so if you're against that stuff you've been warned beforehand, can't say I never told you so.**

**Anyway, if any of you feel the same I do about Allegiant, then you were slightly pissed off at that ending. I know, I know, it's Veronica's story and she's amazing, but come fucking on, killing Tris? UGH, I was sobbing. **

**I was so outraged that I began this story around two in the morning a few days ago and it has slowly branched out from there and developed into this one-shot, that I'm actually pretty proud of. (It contains my first ever sex scene!)**

**As always, please drop a review and let me know what you thought. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

****Story is set three years after Tris' death. Tobias is Johanna's assistant, Cara and Caleb are research assistants and Christina and Zeke are police officers, FYI.**

**Without further ado, **_**Domus**_. **("Domus" means home in Latin!)**

* * *

I walked into the apartment complex where I was told I could find Caleb. I patted my hair nervously. I had curled it in my best attempt to look good.

It's not every day you're reunited with your brother, closest friends and ex boyfriend that you're still in love with after being presumed dead for two and a half years.

The woman behind the desk looked at me over her glasses. "Can I help you?"

I nodded. "I'm looking for Caleb Prior."

"Apartment C, room 214."

I thanked her and made my way to that room, slowly climbing the stairs. I stopped outside of the room and slowly raised my fist, exhaling. I knocked three times, adding a double tap at the end, like the two of us did when we were little.

I heard the click of the door being unlocked before it was almost ripped off its hinges. Caleb stood there, his eyes bright. He grabbed me and held me tight, one arm around my neck, the other pressing into my hair.

I smiled, relieved and wrapped my arms around his waist, sobbing into his shoulder.

He pulled away after a few moments, tears running down his cheeks. "Beatrice," he murmured. "How-"

I shrugged. "I had to disappear. Apparently getting Nita out of a life time of prison wasn't enough for her. She started to hunt me down, so I faked my death. Well, not really. Someone, at the time I could've sworn it was mom, but someone injected me with an extremely strong paralysis serum. I couldn't move for three weeks, and the body you burned was some dead guard dressed in my clothes."

He smiled at me, his old, lopsided grin. "I can't believe it. My baby sister is alive." He laughed loudly grabbing me again and hugging.

"Caleb? Who was at the door?"

I peered around him and saw Cara walking towards us, clad in a white, fuzzy robe. She saw me and her jaw dropped, and tears filled her eyes.

"Illogical," she whispered before running at me and throwing her arms around my neck.

I grinned. "I missed you, too, Cara."

* * *

Cara, Caleb and I walked down the street, Caleb and I holding hands as we did when we were children and the three of us laughing. It was weird to laugh again, to be worry free.

"Holy shit."

I turned and saw Zeke and Christina dressed in police uniforms standing behind us. Christina squealed and ran at me, flinging herself at me and knocking both of us to the ground. She was sobbing and hitting me and laughing all at the same time.

I laughed. "Christina, let me up!"

She sat up, offering me a hand. "I can't believe you're alive! How?"

I grinned at her and told her and Zeke how I lived.

Zeke shook his head. "You're insane," he said, grinning.

Christina and I stood and Zeke hugged me. "Tobias is going to flip."

Nerves filled me. "How is he?"

He shrugged. "He's okay. He's a politician now, even though he says he's not."

Cara nudged him. "He's not, he's Johanna's assistant."

I raised a brow. "So what, we're a democracy now?"

Caleb nodded. "If that's what you want to call it."

We stopped in front of the government building. Caleb looked at me. "Want me to walk you up?"

I shook my head. "I can handle this. Let's all go out tonight for dinner, or something."

Christina nodded. "Yeah. We'll let you two have your alone time," she said, a suggestive tone lingering in her voice.

I rolled my eyes as Caleb made a gagging sound.

"See you guys later," I said, offering a small smile to them, despite my nerves. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. I turned and headed into the government building, trying to swallow my nerves with each step I took.

* * *

I walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me," I called my voice weak.

The man behind the desk didn't respond, but simply continued to work. I rolled my eyes. "I'll find the damn room myself," I muttered.

I stalked past him, ignoring him when he called for me to stop. I began to run up the stairs, and I heard the clamor of guards chasing me.

I groaned as I pushed myself, these stairs were steep and plentiful. I reached the top and began to run down the hall to the large doors at the end.

I reached the door and grabbed hold of the handle, yanking it. It was locked.

I turned and reached for another door but was detained by a guard. "Let me go!" I yelled. "I need to see him!"

"Come with me!" the guard grunted, pulling me back towards the stairs. I thrashed against him and pulled myself away. I flung myself against the door to my right and beat on it.

The guards grabbed me again. "Enough!" one shouted.

The door opened a little and Johanna peered out. "What's going-" her eyes caught mine and her mouth formed a little 'o'. I noticed that her hair was pulled back so that her scar was visible.  
"He- Tobias said you had died."

"I didn't," I said firmly.

She nodded. "Yes, well that's evident. Please, release her."

I jerked myself away from the guards and moved towards Johanna, glowering at them. She smiled tightly at them and asked if they could please go away.

She led me inside her office and offered me a seat on a leather couch. "I presume you're not actually here to see me," she murmured once she had taken her seat behind her desk.

I smiled wryly. "Not exactly. Is he-"

"Tobias is running an errand for me at the moment. He'll return shortly, but in the meantime I'd like to speak with you."

I nodded. "Most people do. If you want to know how I survived, I used the same tactic as when I was to be executed in the Erudite hall. I was lying there, dying, and someone injected me with a very strong dose of a paralysis serum. I have no idea who, but at the time I swore it was my mother. Regardless, after the autopsy and the mourning, my body was switched out right before I was supposed to be cremated

I moved to the Fringe, and lived amongst the people there until recently, when I heard the people looking for me had moved on."

"Who exactly were those people?" she asked.

"The leaders name was Juanita. She was a GD from the Indianapolis project. Apparently, my getting her out of jail wasn't enough to forgive me for shooting her. She and some others who disliked me started some sort of assassin's club. Someone found out about it before they could act and helped me fake my death. Juanita never bought it, though. She looked for me until her recent death."

Johanna nodded. "So you've been with those in the Fringe for two and a half years?"

"Eh, more like one. For a year and a half I was exploring America, finding out as much as I could about our past and the other projects. I got caught up with a couple other governments before I returned to the Fringe. I was tired of having assassins on my back, so I fixed the problem. I waited a few months to make sure it was over, and here we are."

"When you say 'fixed the problem'..."

"Yes, I killed them," I muttered. "I'm not proud of it, but I needed to move on with my life. Ironic that in moving on I came back here." I chuckled darkly before looking up at Johanna. She held my eyes.

"Things are different now. We don't just kill people when we have a problem with them. I- I respect you and the sacrifices you have made for this city, but you can't stay if you are going to behave like a Dauntless."

I smiled. "Don't worry," I said. "I've seen things, worse than the Dauntless, and it's changed me. I'm not just a violent strategist. I'm actually a pretty decent person, if I do say so myself. You're kind of forced to really grow up when you're traveling on your own for months on end."

She gave a relieved smile. "I'm so glad to hear that, Tobias has missed you so much. They just sprinkled your, well, your replacements, ashes."

I grinned. "How'd they do it?"

"I went down the zip line with the urn tucked in between my legs."

I turned around and saw Tobias standing in the doorway. He looked just as beautiful as I could remember. He was dressed in khaki's and a red button down shirt. His hair was longer and somewhat shaggy.

"You rode the zip line?" I choked. "You're terrified of heights."

"Yeah," he said, his eyes wide. They were full of passion, love, confusion... And they were scared, too.

I stood. "Tobias-"

Johanna cleared her throat. "Maybe you two should catch up elsewhere. Tobias, why don't you take the week off?"

He nodded and I made my way towards him. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. "Can we please go home?" I asked.

He nodded, his face pressed into my neck. I could feel hot tears from his eyes wetting my dress.

He pulled away and grasped my hand in his own, pulling me out the office. We walked down the hall and the guards glowered at me. I returned the glare. "Problem, Sir?"

He huffed. "I take it this was what you're tantrum was about?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was not a tantrum-"

"One of our guards is currently nursing a black eye and the other a busted lip. I think that qualifies as a tantrum."

I grinned, despite myself. "Oops."

Tobias offered a small smile to the guard. "She means sorry. She was looking for me, and it's kind of important."

The guard huffed again. "Just get her out of here."

Tobias led me out of the government building and down the street until we reached a quaint house. He opened the door and we entered.

"I've missed you every day," he said as he got drinks for us.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I've missed you, too. So much." I shook my head. "I can't remember a day that I didn't think about you, or that I didn't have nightmares-" I shuddered. "It's hard being in love with someone who thinks you're dead."

His arms were around me again and I clung to him, my fists wrapping in his shirts. My body shook with sobs and I shook my head. "I am so, so sorry. I n-never meant to hurt you. And I wanted to come back but I was being hunted and I was being so selfish but-"

He pressed his lips to mine then. I responded immediately, kissing him hard and pulling him closer, closer, closer. His lips moved from my lips to my cheek, my nose, my forehead, my jaw, my neck...

My fingers fumbled as I reached for his shirt buttons, pulling them off one another one by one. He slipped his arms out of them and I pulled his undershirt over his head.

He turned me around and pulled my hair to the side, kissing my neck. He unzipped my dress and I stepped out of it, kicking it away. It was annoying.

His fingers grazed my sides and ran down to my hips, gripping them and pulling me closer. His arms wrapped around me so that they were clenched around my stomach as he continues to kiss my neck. I turned my head so our mouths could touch and he flipped me around in his arms and I snaked my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his air.

He pulled me into his bedroom and I grinned at him before pushing him down and climbing in between his legs, pressing our mouths together. His hands roamed my body, stopping at my butt. I froze for a second. I was only wearing underwear. His hands moved to the side of my face. He kissed my nose before gently rolling me off of him. He turned onto his side and wrapped his arms back around me, pulling me into his chest.

I tucked my head under his chin and stroked my hair and back. "I love you, Tris."

I nodded. "I know."

"Don't leave me again," he whispered. "I couldn't bear to lose you again. I can't."

"I won't leave," I promised. "There's nothing I want but you. I'm done in the Fringe and I'm done dealing with problems that are bigger than me."

He kissed my head, and then my forehead. "Tell me what happened."

I turned, my face burning. "I-"

"Tris, I won't judge you. My opinion of you won't drop."

"I did bad things," I whispered. "I killed so many people. Some were innocent. No, most were. Very few actually deserved to die. Especially the way I did it."

"How did you?" he murmured, stroking my cheek.

I pulled away, squeezing tears from my eyes. I sat up and wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly insecure. Although my breasts had filled out and I was no longer sickly and pale, I was scarred. My stomach was line with scars and brands from a brief period of capture.

I started. So was my back. It was covered with lashes, and it was facing Tobias. I turned and met eyes with him. They were red and angry.

"Who did that to you," he said as a statement, not a question.

I shook my head. "There are worse places in the world than the Fringe. They didn't like that I was considered better than them, so they tried to make me ugly."

He was shaking. "I'm going to find them and I'm going to kill them-"

I laughed. "I beat you to it," I muttered darkly.

He sighed and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You're beautiful, Tris."

I smiled warmly at him and placed my hand on his cheek. I pressed my lips to his gently. "I'll tell you someday," I promised.

* * *

We met up with Christina and the rest of them for dinner later. Throughout the entire meal, Tobias and my hands never left each other. Our legs touched at all times, and our shoulders brushed often. We both know too well what it's like to never touch the one you love again. Every touch we can possibly share is crucial.

Christina and Zeke were telling jokes that even Cara laughed at. I guess sometime in between my 'death' and now, she developed some sense of humor. Emotions in general, I guess.

But that's when the conversation turned to me. "So, how did you manage to trick everyone into thinking you had died? I mean, no doctor's going to miss a pulse, no matter how faint," Caleb said.

"I had help," I admitted. "Not only whoever injected me with the serum in the first place, but I know Matthew was in on it, too. He's the one that told me to go into the lab for Caleb and he came to visit me in the morgue. He told me everything was going to be alright, and that Amar and George would get me out of the Bureau before they cremated me. He told me everything was going to be taken care of, that in a few weeks I'd be completely back to normal and when that happened I had to run and never return. It was all pretty cryptic, actually."

Tobias' hand tightened on mine. "Where did you go?"

"I taught myself to drive and I visited a ton of cities. There are so many other corrupt governments out there, it turns out the Bureau we visited was just one of hundreds, all controlled by one larger government, in a city called D.C.

My favorite city I visited was called San Francisco. Its people had revolted a long time ago and gotten rid of their Bureau. They had a decent way of life there. No one even remembered what duty meant, they all just did whatever job they wanted. They had this thing called 'college,' which is basically special schooling for whatever career you want to choose."

Caleb looked thoughtful. "Where is this place?"

"It's in California, which is about a two or three days drive from here."

Christina leaned forward on her elbows. "Did you meet a lot of people?"

I nodded. "Some good, most bad. If you thought the Fringe was bad, you should've seen some of these other places. There were men forcing women to marry them and to sleep with them and they were kids doing the same. There were drugs, alcohol and shit everywhere. It was horrible."

"What about Nita?" Cara asked.

Tobias' eyebrows shot up. "What about her?"

My gaze shifted downward and my face burned angrily. "She, along with other people we inoculated against the memory serum, blamed me for the turmoil within the Bureau, rightly so, I guess. I mean, it was my idea and I was the one to execute it.

Anyway, they set up some kind of group of assassin's. They stalked me everywhere and I encountered way too many life or death experiences to count. I ended up getting tired of it, so I went to find Nita."

"Did you?" Zeke asked.

I nodded. "Yep. And I put a bullet in her brain."

He nodded appreciatively. "Good. It was her plan that got Uriah killed."

I could feel Tobias tense at that comment and I squeezed his hand assuredly. I glanced at him and offered a small smile. He returned the pressure on my hand before relaxing again. I looked at my friends. They were all smiling at me, yet I can't help but feel if they had seen me at my darkest out there then they wouldn't be with me right now. They would be far away, holding me at bay with their guns and knives.

Because I've turned into a monster.

* * *

Tobias and I walked hand in hand down the street of what used to be the old Abnegation faction. The houses are no longer gray, but rather painted an array of colors. Some red, others beige… It was weird seeing my old home so colorful.

We stopped in front my old house. It was still its old Abnegation gray. "Who lives here?" I asked.

"No one. Caleb bought it, said it held too many memories for him to just let some person move in and make it theirs. Although now that you're back he might sell it."

I moved forward, stopping in front of the door. I lay my hand to rest on the knob and turned it slowly. It opened, not to my surprise. For someone who harbored secrets his entire life, Caleb is really open when it comes to everyday things. Judging by the condition of the house, no one's been in it for a long time.

I stepped inside and glanced around the front room. The walls were gray and the carpet was beige, just like it was when Caleb and I were children. I moved to the center of the front room and knelt down, my fingers brushing a faded purple stain in the carpet. I smiled softly.

"Caleb and I spilled juice here once. He had snuck it home for me from school. I was drinking it when my mom came into the room. I remember she scared us so bad we both jumped, and he stumbled into me. I dropped the damn juice," I said, laughing. "It left this awful stain. My mother wasn't very happy with us, nor was our father."

"You and Caleb were close," Tobias murmured.

I nodded. "I always knew I would never fit into Abnegation when I was younger. I was never selfless enough. Caleb, well, I thought he was perfect for it. Turns out he was just smart enough to pretend until the choosing ceremony." I laughed bitterly. "He was always smart."

Tobias stood by the doorway. "Do you want me to wait outside?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to stay here," I muttered. "Caleb's right—it does hold too many memories."

He nodded and held his arms open for me. I ran into them, wrapping my own arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest. It was still too much. My mother and my father's sacrifice were for a son who betrayed his family and a daughter who killed without a second thought. They'd be so disappointed in the both of us if they knew just how selfish we'd become.

* * *

Tobias had offered me a spare bedroom in his house. Although I would've preferred to share with him, I'm grateful that I don't have to go house hunting just yet.

Maybe I won't ever have to.

He had fallen asleep a while ago; I could hear his even breathing through the walls. I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. So much had happened since that fateful day when I was sixteen. I found out I was Divergent, my brother and I both betrayed my parents, I fell in love, I lost both of my parents, I helped destroy the stimulation and the Dauntless army Jeanine created, I helped kill Jeanine and I helped exposed the secrets she kept about Edith Prior and the world outside the fence. Then I left the city. I left and I stopped the bureau from stealing the memories of my city. I faked my death and then spent a year and a half traveling America, learning about different projects. I encountered awful people, but I also encountered kind ones. Throughout all of my travels, I was always pursued by Juanita or one of her assassin's. So, I returned to the Fringe and killed her. I spent a couple months in the Fringe, trying to figure out who injected me with the paralysis serum that night. Then I got lonely, and here I am.

The faces of everyone I'd lost flashed through my mind: Al, my parents, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Fernando, Tori, Uriah. Those were only the people from the city I'd lost. Out in the wilderness I lost so many more friends, so many people willing to lay their life down for me. A sob racked my body, no matter how hard I tried to fight it. It seemed that that one sob led an army of them, because soon I couldn't stop. I turned and buried my face into my pillow and screamed. I screamed for my anger, my sorrow, my desperation, my fear...

I curled into myself, wrapping my arms around my knees and holding them to my chest. I don't remember if I was still screaming or not, nothing made sense. My mind burned with memories, memories of death and torture.

I vaguely heard the door open and soft footsteps before I felt someone lifting me from the bed. My eyes were clenched shut and I was shaking violently, my hands curled into fists. I pounded whoever had me in their arms. "Put me down!" I screeched. This brought back a very specific memory, one that would do well to completely erase itself from my mind...

_I sat on the dock, looking out into the ocean. He came up behind me, smiling. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_I nodded. "We never had anything like this in Chicago."_

_He chuckled. "We live right next to the damned thing and we didn't know it existed until we broke out of our city."_

_I glanced at him. He was a handsome man by the name Dean. He was tall and had dark hair and blue eyes. He was similar to Tobias._

_Dean was also a GP; he had led a revolution of sorts against the leaders of his city, a place called San Francisco. It was beautiful here. It was laced with fog and there was a huge bridge, well, half of a bridge, overlooking the water._

_Dean helped me into the waves. It was much different from taking a bath or a shower. These waves felt powerful. I loved it._

_I was planning on staying here, on staying in San Francisco for the rest of my life._

_But then it happened. It had started with a small kiss. It was weird kissing Dean, because I had only ever kissed Tobias before. But I went with it. Because I was lonely, maybe. Mostly because I was damn selfish._

_Then he moved his hands to my waist, pushing me onto my back. I grew slightly uncomfortable, but I thought I could trust Dean. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands up my shirt, grabbing at my breasts. I pulled away from his mouth, but he kept kissing my neck, leaving sloppy trails of saliva. "Stop," I murmured._

_He grinned against my neck and moved his kisses down to the top of my chest. "Dean, stop."  
He ignored me and I grew angry. I roughly shoved him off of me. "What the fuck?" I cried._

_His eyes burned as he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him. He began to pull it off of me despite my shouts of protest. He ripped it off, leaving me in just my bra. He went for my pants but I slapped him._

_"Let go of me!" I screeched._

_He punched me in the jaw, hard. "Shut up," he growled._

_Panic seized my throat. "Please," I whispered. I was begging now. I was begging him not to do this. He ignored me. He stood up and scooped me into his arms, pulling me into his house. I kicked and punched, but he didn't release me. He flung me onto his bed and climbed on top of me. He growled as he unbuttoned my pants, sliding them down my legs. I trembled. "Please don't," I whimpered._

_He laughed once before continuing._

_When he finished with me he left the room and returned with a beer. "Thirsty?" I looked at him, glaring. I spat at him. It landed on his cheek._

_"You little bitch," he hissed. He grabbed my hair and pulled my face up to his. "Get this shit off me."_

_"Fuck off," I muttered._

_He punched me again in the same relative spot. I winced and tears sprang to my eyes. I jumped up and tackled him, landing on his chest. I screamed in rage as I beat him, throwing punch after punch._

_Two men rushed in. "What the hell?" they cried. They threw me off of Dean, and he sat up, spitting blood. He crawled towards me, beckoning his two friends. "Tris is a little slut," he told them._

_They grinned, walking towards me. I screamed as they grabbed my arms and legs, pinning me to the ground. They pulled my legs apart from each other, exposing me. I screeched and hollered and ended up with a rag stuffed in my mouth. It turns out that biting the rag helped the pain, a bit._

I thrashed in the arms. "Put me down!" I screamed. I was dropped onto a bed and I scampered to the end, falling off. I landed in a heap on the ground and looked up fearfully.

Tobias stood at the foot of the bed, somewhat cautious. "Tris-"

I shook my head. "Please, don't- don't make me have sex with you."

He started. "What?"

I trembled. Part of me knew that Tobias would never hurt me that way, but I thought the same things about Dean.

He moved closer to me and I flinched. "Tris-" his voice was broken. "Tris, I would never hurt you like that. I would never push you into anything that makes you uncomfortable."

I nodded, relaxing slightly. He reached his hand out to me, and I took it. "Do you want to sleep in here with me?"

I threw myself against him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was shaking and crying and he was just holding me.

"Let's go to bed," he murmured. He helped me into the bed and pulled the blanket over me.

I nodded and clung to him as he lay next to me. "Will you play the Candor game with me?"

"What's that?"

"Caleb and I used to play it when we were little. One person asks the other a question and they have to answer honestly."

He nodded, kissing my head. "You start."

"When I was gone..." I swallowed. I didn't want to hear the answer, but I knew I needed to. "Was there anyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

I turned my head. "You know what I mean."

He hesitated. "Yes, but it didn't mean anything." I stared at him, shocked and hurt. I know I shouldn't feel betrayed, he thought I was dead for god's sake. "It was only once or twice," he continued. "On days I felt especially awful. On days that I missed you more than I could bare. But like I said, they didn't mean anything. They were just... Fillers, I guess."

I closed my eyes and placed my hands over them, rubbing them warily. I wanted to be angry that he honored my memory by being with other women, women that didn't even mean anything, but it hurt too much for me to feel anything else. "Thank you for being honest," I whispered, choking on my voice.

"Tris, you have to believe me. It meant nothing. I'm pretty sure I'm still in love with you. No, I know I am. A day didn't go by that I didn't think of you." He touched my cheek gently. "Look at me."

I removed my hands, blinking away the tears. He kissed my lips softly. "Only you," he mumbled against them.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay, your turn."

He seemed thoughtful before a moment. "What about you? Was there anyone else?"

I froze. "Well... Kind of."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Elaborate?"

I sighed. "It started with him kissing me. It was weird, because I had only ever kissed you before. I wanted to stop, but at the same time I had been so lonely that I just let it happen. But then he kept pushing me further than I wanted to. I- I didn't want him like that, but he forced himself onto me." My voice darkened. "He... used me. And when I attacked him his friends came in and threw me off of him and he- he told them I was a slut. They all came at me and ...took turns on me. I couldn't overpower them, there were too many." I laughed once, a humorless bark. "I lost my virginity to a group of guys I hate because I was too big of a prude to sleep with you before I disappeared."

He stared at me, his eyes wide with fury. "What the hell happened out there? You were beaten, raped... Anything else?"

I felt anger build up inside me. This is the worst side of Tobias. The over protective worrier who expresses said worry through harsh words. I glared at him. "No."

"You sure? Seems like you haven't told me much. I mean, you didn't tell me about Juanita-"

"You were friends with her!" I hissed. "I didn't want to upset you."

"You think I would care more about someone who manipulated me and that I haven't spoken to in years than my own girlfriend?"

My breath hitched. "I'm still your girlfriend? I assumed you would have rather went for someone else-"

"Why in the world would I do that? I've missed you every day of my life. Now you're back in it, and you honestly expected me to choose someone else?"

I smiled a little, despite myself. "Thank you, Tobias," I murmured. "But please, don't worry about me, okay?"

He scoffed. "Tris, you were hurt badly. Even if you aren't in physical pain, the... emotional scars will take ages, and a lot of love, to heal." He hesitated. "I'm willing to give you that love. I'm willing to be there for you every night as you cry and hold you as long as you need, and I will wait forever for you."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I pressed my lips against his. "Wait," he murmured. "There's one more thing. I think we both understand now how much we need each other in our lives. I'm in love with you, Tris, and not only do I need you in my life, I want you there as well. And I know this is sudden because you just got back, but trust me. This has nothing to do with the fact that you're back. I mean, obviously it does, but-"

"Tobias," I whispered. "Let's talk later, okay?" I moved so I was straddling him and pressed my lips to his, soft and gentle at first. His hands fluttered up and gripped my hips and his mouth moved harder against mine.

A slight moan of ecstasy escaped me as he trailed his kisses down my neck, pausing at the hollow. He ran his tongue along my collar bone, sending shivers through my body. He moved his mouth to my upper chest and gently kissed each bird before kissing my neck again.

I looked into his eyes. "Tobias," I said, "I'm ready."

"You're sure?" he breathed.

I nodded, grinning before pressing my mouth back down to his. He growled into the kiss and flipped us over so that I was on my back. His hands slid up the hem of my shirt and ran up and down my sides. He slid them cautiously over my breasts, only fully committing when I gave a slight nod. The feel of his hands on me was so much sweeter than it had felt when Dean did it to me. I expelled the thought from my mind, focusing only on Tobias. I reached down for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head, revealing myself to him.

His eyes widened before he pressed his mouth to one of my breasts. I gasped as I gripped the back of his head, my fingers twisting through his short locks.

After a few moments of that, he reached for his own shirt and I helped. We both reached for my pants the same time, eliciting an awkward chuckle from the both of us.

He slid his hands into my waistband and pulled, slowly sliding my pants off of my legs. He did the same to himself, leaving the both of us in nothing but our underwear. "You're sure?" he whispered.

I nodded again, this time more eager. He grabbed me and kissed me again, sweet and slow before turning me onto my back and sliding my underwear down to my knees, kissing me the entire time. I kicked them off and I felt his fingers slowly make their way to my bikini area, delving into action. I moaned as his thumb worked against me, his lips moving back to my neck. I shuddered underneath him. Never had I encountered this level of pleasure.

Before I knew what I was doing, I slid my hands into his waistband, slowly pushing them off of him. He kissed my lips softly before slipping a condom over his little dude and positioning himself back over me. I braced myself for a sharp pain, like with Dean, but all I felt was an acute numbness, if that makes sense. With him, I felt whole. Like I was finally complete. He moved deeper inside me, causing me to sigh his name into his ear, gripping his neck tightly.

He slowly began to move in and out of me, trying to be conscious of me and to not cause me any pain. But before long, his movements grew quicker and I was moaning loudly, my whole body shaking at this new level of pleasure. I trembled as I came and I knew he had come, too, whence he collapsed on top of me. He planted a kiss on my forehead. "I love you," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

He glanced at his clock. It was now seven in the morning. "I need to shower and get dressed for work. Will you be okay?"

I nodded, kissing his neck softly. "I'll get some sleep and then go visit Caleb."

He stood up, grabbing a towel from his wardrobe and wrapping it around his waist. "Alright. We can go for hamburgers once I'm done with work, if you want."

I smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

I stopped in front of Caleb's apartment, hesitating before entering. He is my brother, after all. He wouldn't care if I walked in.

I wish I hadn't.

I opened the door; only to be greeted with a naked Cara lying on the couch as an equally as naked Caleb lay next to hear as they stroked each other.

"Oh, shit," I choked. They glanced up, shocked.

Caleb sprung from the couch and I covered my eyes, shaking my head. "What the fuck, Beatrice? I didn't know you were coming-"

"I'll just, uh, come back later," I muttered through my hands.

"No, no, stay. I'll throw on some clothes, as will Cara, and we can go from there. Okay?"

I nodded feebly. "Let me know when everyone's dressed."

"Okay, you're good to open your eyes." I slid my hands cautiously from my face and sighed with relief when I was greeted by a fully clothed Caleb. "Cara's in the shower, she has to go to work soon," he explained.

"So, are you two...?"

"No, nothing official. We moved in together to save money, seeing as research assistants we don't make much, and one thing led to another-"

"Enough, Caleb. I just came over to visit. Tobias is at work and if you aren't busy I thought you could show me around. I mean, this place has really changed."

He nodded. "Sure! Just uh, please don't mention to Christina or Zeke that you saw this. They've been teasing Cara and me about getting together for a couple months now. This will only prove them right."

I raised my hand in a mock salute. "Whatever you say."

He grinned at me. "I did miss you, you know."

I returned the grin, tousling his hair. "I forgave you, Caleb. The minute I knew I would never see you again I forgave you. I might've a long time before then and just not have realized it due to everything going on with mom and the bureau. Just know that I want to just be brother and sister again, best friends like we used to be."

He stuck out a hand. "Deal."

I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. "Deal," I whispered, smiling.

* * *

Zeke stood with us at the top of the Hancock building. The zip line had managed to stay intact through everything that we hadn't. I smiled a bit. It was like the last Dauntless act of defiance. Even though the factions were annulled, this had stayed, as if a monument to the brave.

"Who's first?" he called.

Christina stepped forward, like I knew she would. I was first to jump, she was first to ride. "Me!"

Zeke helped her in, she went feet first, and pushed her off. Her squeals of delight could be heard her entire ride, causing the rest of us to laugh. Cara stepped forward and was sent on her merry way, soon followed by Caleb, much to my surprise. Tobias and I were the only two left. Even more to my surprise, he stepped forward, his face balmy. "I'll go."

I grinned as Zeke strapped him in. As he pushed my boyfriend down, I heard Tobias yell, "I love you!" on his way down.

I laughed gaily whilst Zeke scoffed. "What a loser," he added, smirking. "Alright, your turn, Tris."

I grinned. It had been three years since I had ridden this thing. As I zoomed past the old, ragged buildings, I realized that last time I had ridden this had been the start of something wonderful.

So was this ride.

* * *

_One year later_

Tobias and I sat by the fire in his house, sharing stories about our days. I told a story about a woman who had come to see me who swore up and down that she was being followed by a chicken.

You see, I had taken up psychology. Tobias and I figured that after all I've been through, I'm a very relatable person, thus I spent about four months in training before Tobias and I opened my own Psychiatric office, with the help of Johanna.

Tobias' eyes shone. "I have something for you," he sang. "I bought it today on my lunch break."  
He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I smiled at him before opening it. A small ring occupied the space, and half of the gem was black whilst the other half was a silverish gray.

"What-"

"Dauntless black and Abnegation gray. I know we aren't technically allowed to associate ourselves with factions anymore, but our factions are what started the whole thing."

Tears sprung to my eyes for whatever stupid reason and I kissed him. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

He smiled. "Can I put it on you?"

I nodded and he reached for my left hand. He paused at the tip of my ring finger. "Oh, and Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"

I grin. "Of course, Tobias Eaton. Of course I will."

He slid the ring onto my finger and pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

Finally, after years of searching and fighting, I finally understood what I was fighting for.

Him.

I remember being a small, sixteen year old Abnegation transfer and him a mysterious, tough eighteen year old initiative trainer.

How we ever fell in love, I'll never understand.

Despite all of the awful decisions I've made in life, despite all of the consequences I suffered based I my decisions and despite all of the decisions I now regret, I will never, ever regret the decision to choose Dauntless.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought in a review and if you happen to enjoy the Teen Titans, check out my profile for some TT based fanfic. **

**Have a great whatever the time of day is where you happen to reside!**

**-Al**

**P.S. Cover photo was done by x8xdanix6x on deviantART.**


End file.
